Chasing the Sun
by xx44BellaLuna44xx
Summary: In the events leading up to the movie Thor, Loki finds himself quickly entangled in the affairs of a new goddess. A goddess destined to uphold the mantle to the murdered Norse goddess of the sun, Sol. A new goddess worthy of his attentions and of chasing.
1. In Hjálmar

**A/N: **So my obsession with Loki has spilled into a fully fledged story, one with which I have decided to share on FanFiction , of course :) I just want to say a couple of things about this story first before you read. I'm using a mix between gods and goddesses in both the Marvel Comics and Norse Mythology (Prose Edda) and also events in both the Thor movie/ Marvel Comics and the legends and myths but to my own creative extent. Also, I know the timeline is off if you're going according to Norse Mythology or the comics and I'm sorry, I just thought this is a way to make things more interesting. Okay, enjoy now :)

* * *

Loki sat besides his brother watching with disinterest as two figures circled around each other in the Allfather's newly commissioned warrior's arena, Hjálmar. He had to admit it was an impressive arena, but for one who was more interested in magic, he would have preferred his father to spend the donation on perhaps a new royal library. The bookcases were old and needed repairing as the books themselves were old, outdated and unorganized.

Thor stood up yelling excitedly, jostling Loki roughly, and besides him the Warrior's Three bellowed and cheered vigorously and perhaps louder than the general roar of the fully filled arena.

This indeed was an important match between the Lady Sif and her cousin, goddess of light and daughter to the great goddess of the sun, Sol. He gazed up towards his father, the King, who sat watching carefully in all seriousness. To Odin, Loki understood that Sol had been perhaps one of the greatest warriors in history as was her brother, Mani, god of the moon.

Everyone had attended this spectacular event to see the daughter of a great warrior return to the capital of Asgard; they had come to see the much talked about golden eyes that so traited all those descended from the sun, they had come to see her legendary skills and most importantly they had come to see the maiden destined to follow in her mother's footsteps as foretold by the enthroned prophet High. Loki couldn't be less interested, any time away from studies was time ill spent. Yet, his princely duties obligated him to welcome the goddess to the Halls of Odin.

His father Odin stood after some time, his majestic voice filling the arena. The match was close to starting. "We have gathered here today to witness a match between two great warriors, the Lady Sif and her cousin, daughter of Sol, Lady Nuria" The arena was silent, hanging on to every word of the Allfather's. Loki sat up straighter in his seat as Thor besides him grinned.

"I'll wager Lady Nuria will pin Sif down in less than an hour's time" Thor whispered to Loki, holding out his hand to bet.

Loki smirked "You're willing to bet on a girl you have never seen fight before, that's dangerous" Thor grinned cunningly.

"_No one_ has seen her before at all" said Thor. Loki's eyebrow piqued and he cast his eyes down towards Lady Nuria standing opposite Sif. Her face was covered by an Asgardian helmet, not even a lock of hair fell from it. "But, I daresay, there have been rumors of her beauty. She is said to the most beautiful in all of the Nine Realms,"

"Beauty over skill, brother?" Loki taunted harmlessly. "Who would have guessed you'd bet against Lady Sif for a maiden as such rumored?" Thor chuckled and punched Loki lightly on his shoulder.

"Well then, who will you bet on?"

"Bets?" Fandral leaned towards Thor eagerly. "We're placing bets now are we?" But, their voices were suddenly drowned in the frenzy of cheers as Odin held his hands up as an end to his long speech.

"And now, let the match begin!" Odin finished. A spectacular array of colorful lights exploded over Hjálmar. Loki leaned back in his chair as Thor's attentions were shifted towards the match. Loki watched briefly as the two warriors circled around each other and then attacked each other. He could tell which was Sif and which was the goddess of light. She was slight, much smaller than Sif, and much less vocal. He could hear Sif's taunting even from way up in royal seating. He noted with pleasure that Nuria did not so much as respond to the jaunts. Thor had always teased him in fights and he had long since found the appropriate response, demonstrated clearly by this new goddess.

Loki watched for a little while, perhaps he had to admit, somewhat intrigued. She was fast, working quickly and elegantly within tight spaces. Her litheness aided her with this, which had originally unsettled Loki. Sif was all muscles and power but Nuria was smart, using openings, momentum and logic. The more he watched, the more he found himself surprised by how impressed he was. Loki normally depended on magic in fighting because he was not as powerful as Thor or the others, which severely irritated him to some extent, but she was smaller than him and he couldn't even take on Sif by himself for this long.

The first round ended swiftly. Lady Nuria had Sif pinned in less than fifteen minutes. Thor was all less than foaming at the mouth with regard towards Nuria. "You owe me a barrel of your finest mead, Volstagg!" and turning on Loki, "I told you she would beat Sif, I knew it!" Loki nodded and then turned towards his father. The Allfather smiled softly, chatting with a few council members.

"No one has ever pinned anyone in less than half an hour," Loki heard the rabble around him. Everyone was talking about her, gushing and admiring. He tried his best to ignore it, he had never really understood their obsession with fighting. "I wish she would take her helmet off" he heard and "I want to see her against Thor" or "She really is daughter of Sol!" Yet with each comment, Loki slowly felt himself drawn into the same uncontainable curiosity towards the girl despite his initial disinterest. She sure seemed to have Thor's attention. But, the time was late in the evening and despite his piqued intrigue, his lessons with the sorcerer Eldred had not been cancelled to his request as an excuse to leave the match early. So he left unnoticed and a bit disgruntled but he was confident he would hear details from Thor later.

The palace halls were quiet and deserted with nearly all at the match. He made his way swiftly down to the sorcerer's tower across from the palace and climbed the stairs, his thoughts still on the match. The door at the top was locked and Loki carelessly flicked his hands and the door slid open.

"Eldred" he called out. The room was empty; excepting the usual clutter of spells books, half-written on parchment and ingredients for potions (serpent fangs, wolf tails, dragon scales and the like). He sighed and turned towards the window facing Hjálmar. Even from way up high, Loki could still hear the roar of the arena, a part of him wishing he had stayed.

"Loki" a deep voice echoed through the room. Startled, Loki spun around pulling forth a long jeweled dagger from his band. His eyes scanned the room carefully.

"Eldred?" Loki said carefully. He recognized the voice but still held the dagger out before him. If any one had discovered him taking lessons from a wizard... "Why can't I see you?" he demanded. The voice chuckled darkly.

"It is a new spell I want you to try today," Eldred's voice was now directly in front of him. And then suddenly his mentor appeared, wearing red and gold robes. Loki relaxed and stored the dagger away on his band. The wizard's face was dark and his eyes red-rimmed with bags underneath his eyes. "It is one not easily accomplished by standard protocols of magic, of course" There was weight to his voice as Eldred smiled knowingly at the young prince.

"Then, let this lesson begin" Loki grinned back suddenly greatly relieved that he had decided not to stay at the arena. No warrior's match was worth the knowledge of magic such as this.

* * *

**Feel free to review, and critique is always appreciated as long as it is constructive! Thanks :)**


	2. Unpleasant News

A/N: Sorry if this is full of spelling mistakes, I tried my best to get rid of them all or at least I THINK I did. Anyways, enjoy and let me know if you're confused or have any questions. I am more than happy to clear things up, especially if they do not make sense. Enjoy :) Also, don't forget to leave a review!

* * *

Nuria could feel everything around her, the vibrations of the heavy footsteps Sif took as she danced around her attacks, the rattle of the Asgardians in the stadium, the distant metallic whirl of the armor they wore and the smooth hilt of the blade in her hand. It made it so hard to focus on Sif's advances. The loudness, it was all too distracting. All her life, she had lived in the mountains just above Asgard, protected by the stars and the ever-giving warmth of the sun. Until Sif had convinced her guardian, the prophet, High, to allow Nuria a chance to become a goddess just as her mother had once been. Nuria had never felt more betrayed in all her life. She liked the quietness of the sky, the feel of the wind in her hair. Asgard was the city of gods and Nuria felt no desire to join their ranks. All she wished to do was continue her life out in the calm and beauty of the universe and watch the wonders and fates deal their lives out across Yggdrasil. A sudden anger overcame her, anger at High, annoyance at Sif's persistence, at the Asgardians and their loudness. Within a matter of seconds, Nuria knocked Sif's sword from her hands, slid under her legs, flipped Sif on her back and pinned her down pointing both swords at her chest.

The crowd roared with new vigor, frenzied into a somewhat maddened state of cheer. Sif was breathless but still she smiled up at Nuria and pushed her helmet from her face. Her long, black hair fell down her shoulders as her eyes sparkled.

"Excellent match, Nuria! I daresay you're well on your way to becoming a true warrior" Sif beamed up at her. Nuria offered her hand and helped Sif to her feet. "You must remove your helmet for them to properly see your face" Sif moved to aid her but Nuria, still fuming, moved away from her.

"I want to leave tonight" Nuria said quietly, attempting to mask her anger. Sif's smile fell and Nuria turned and stalked off leaving Sif to stand alone in the middle of the arena.

XXXX

Above, Odin Allfather nodded towards Sif in acknowledgement. Sif bowed and followed after her cousin. "Father!" a deep, boisterous voice called from below as his eldest son, Thor, pushed his way up to the throne. "We must invite Sif and her cousin to dine with us tonight, it is only honorable that we celebrate the girl's victory and invite her to meet the House of Odin" Behind him, the Warrior's Three caught up with him, awaiting Odin's answer.

Odin smiled softly. It had been long enough since the absence of the goddess Sol and her brother Mani had left his hall, he only saw it fit that he should commemorate their memory by inviting their bloodline into Asgard. "Yes," he said "See to it that the goddess Nuria is invited to our halls this evening and if she is to stay offer her rooms in the palace. It will do well to open our arms to the daughter of Sol," Thor smiled and left as quickly as he had come. Odin fell back into his throne and chuckled as he watched his son greet Sif in the arena. Indeed, the Allfather had many plans for the goddess Nuria, daughter of Sol.

XXXX

"Well done, Loki" The Sorcerer Eldred said to a seemingly empty room. Loki quickly reappeared, pleased.

"That wasn't so difficult, Eldred," Loki added stalking about the room. Eldred moved behind his desk, reorganizing a few of his papers.

"You are becoming well practiced in the art of black magic," said the sorcerer. "You are on your way to becoming great,"

"Excellent," Loki's snake-green eyes lit up maliciously. "I shall see you next lesson, Eldred, I expect you'll have much planned for me,"

"Indeed," Eldred smiled back and Loki left the tower. The match, he could tell, had ended. Asgardians once more filled the streets and walkways. Loki only wondered who had won.

He made his way to the palace. The citizens of Asgard were more the jovial and rowdy and it only made Loki feel irritated at their drunkenness. They only need to find one excuse to party and they are all off the hook. He kept well out of their site hoping to elicit any ill commentary towards his being.

"Loki!" they called out to him. "Come and join us," they held up mead, grinning wildly. Annoyed, Loki flicked his hand out and the barrel of mead behind them burst open, spilling mess all over. Loki smirked and hurried away.

In the courtyard of the royal palace, Loki saw Thor and Sif. They were bickering, nothing unusual there, but when Thor saw Loki, their arguing stopped and he was beckoned over. "Loki, where have you been? You missed the rest of the match!" Thor said.

"I was regretfully called away at the last moment, forgive me brother" Loki replied. Thor turned back towards Sif.

"Just tell Lady Nuria that she was invited by Odin, himself," Thor's voice was strained and Sif glared up at him and then left, her long black hair whipping in the wind behind her. Thor laughed, still annoyed for reason. "I will never know how to handle Sif,"

"Who won?" Loki asked quietly.

"Who do you think?" Loki shrugged. "Lady Nuria, obviously" and Thor left, a little more than disgruntled, leaving Loki standing in the middle of the courtyard, perplexed.

XXXX

Nuria slowly removed the golden helmet from her head, her honey-colored curls splaying down over her shoulders and down her back. The bronze, metallic room was filled with steam as hot water gushed from a fountain in the center of the room into a pool. Carefully, she lay her sword down besides her helmet and quickly shed her armor. Wading into the pool, her aching muscles relaxed and every pore upon her body seemed to tingle.

"You may be a good warrior" Sif's voice filled the room, echoing off the walls. "But as your realm is a part of Asgard, you are bound by law to bow to the Allfather and not storm off" Nuria turned to look back at Sif, who began removing her armor and boots. Nuria sighed and twisted her hair around her shoulder.

"I am sorry," Nuria blushed, reminded of her actions in the arena. She did not normally act angrily. High had taught her to channel negative energy and redirect it into something positive. Nuria had channeled it into her fighting. It made her feel as though she had won the match simply because she wanted, in that moment, to truly beat Sif. "But, as offensive as my words were, they did have truth to them. I want to return and I know you meant well by bringing me here but the truth is all those people came _because_ I am Sol's daughter. They expected me to be great—"

"And you were great, Nuria, but not because your mother's blood runs through your veins" Sif waded into the pool and swam besides her. "Look, I understand your anger and I understand you want to return but you have only been in Asgard for less than a day. High wanted you to come to Asgard, Nuria, he requested me to show you life outside of the mountains, he wanted me to share with you a part of your heritage. You were born here, Nuria. Your mother was born here,"

Nuria's eyes flashed. "So this is what this about? High wants me to embrace my destiny: to once more lead the sun across the sky. You want to know why I did not want to come to Asgard? Because I knew that once I came here, I would be expected to follow in my mother's footsteps, to do great things as she once did!"

"Nuria…"

"I even have my mother's eyes!" Nuria pointed to her face and her hazel eyes, blazed to a sudden and astonishing hue of brilliant gold, the rims glittering in the low light. "Please, Sif, I am begging you. I know your intentions are pure but I want to return home, tonight. Please" Her voice once more became soft and her irises returned to their normal color.

"Would not even an invitation from the Allfather convince you to stay just till tomorrow morning?" Sif rested her hand on Nuria's shoulder. "It is just one dinner and then I promise, I will take you home. Besides, it would be a way to offer him an apology to your earlier behavior and I know you don't want Asgard believing you are rude and arrogant"

"Is that really what they think of me?" Nuria's eyes bulged, suddenly horrified.

"No, not at all!" Sif shook her head. "Just me" Sif grinned maliciously.

"Sif!" Nuria chastened her cousin and quickly splashed water into Sif's face. Sif laughed and pushed Nuria underwater. Nuria emerged spewing water as the bathroom filled with their banter. Perhaps one more day couldn't hurt.

XXXX

"So that was the goddess of light?" Thor lounged in his chair, placing his feet upon the edge of the fireplace rim in the center of the room. "Any woman who can show up Sif ought to be given an award and a place in Odin's Court, in my opinion"

"I've heard rumors of her beauty," Fandral, master swordsmen of the Warriors Three, twirled his goblet around in his fingers. "Perhaps, I shall give her a royal welcome to Asgard when I meet her"

To his left, the large and thick-bearded Volstagg snorted as he stuffed bits of cheese and fruits into his mouth. "Royal welcome, my toe, Fandral. You just want to bed her" Everyone laughed.

"She has great speed and agility, we could really use such a warrior like her" Across the fireplace Hogun the Grim sharpened the small, jeweled dagger he kept hidden in his boot. Fandral and Volstagg nodded in agreement. Thor turned on his younger brother, Loki.

"My question is why has she spent all her life hidden away in the mountains?" Thor spoke. "She is Asgardian"

"I've heard that her guardian, the prophet High banished her from the mountain top, for fear she may not find a husband" Fandral said.

"Neigh, High is not one to banish." Volstagg argued. "It's the prophecy she is afraid of"

"It is said that when she becomes enraged, her eyes blaze gold" said Fandral

"Says, who?" Volstagg slammed his plate down. "You must feel pity at least for her!"

"Well, of course, I do!" Fandral rose from his seat. "Enough of this!"

"I'll say, brother, you have been quiet. What did you think of her?" All heads turned towards the black-haired Odinson who seemed a bit unprepared at the question. He squirmed in his chair, unsure of how to proceed.

"Well, I-I suppose—"

"The King of Asgard calls upon the sons of Odin and the Warriors Three to join him in the Dining Hall" The guard announced at the doorway, saving Loki from his answer, for honestly, he had none. He had no formed opinion on the girl other than as Hogun had stated, her great speed and agility. But, Thor's obvious interest in her sparked his attention. They rose to follow Thor through the palace and into the Dining Hall where the Queen of Asgard, Frigga and Odin awaited them, welcoming them.

"Where will you have us?" Thor kissed his mother on her forehead and wrapped her in an embrace. Frigga laughed and beckoned Loki to join. They embraced as Odin greeted the Warriors Three.

"As ever I am pleased you could all join us today" Odin's voiced was loud and commanding. The Warriors Three bowed and stood before him.

"The pleasure is all ours" Fandral took the Allfather's hand in his.

"Now, Thor you will stand by me and Loki will be after you" Queen Frigga pulled away from Thor and Loki and guided them into their proper spots. "And the Warriors Three, if you please, will stand at your chairs. When Lady Nuria arrives we will all sit with her after Odin invites her to join us at the table"

"Oh, mother, you fret too much" Thor said, laughing.

"Lady Nuria is an important guest, Thor" The Allfather spoke. "It would do well that you would listen to your mother as your brother, Loki" Odin gestured towards Loki, who stood just a bit straighter and smiled pompously at his brother.

"Yes, because we all know Loki—"

The Asgardian announcer cleared his throat and the colossal doors to the hall swept open. Two guards entered and then stepped away to the side. "The Lady Sif and her cousin Lady Nuria, daughter of the goddess Sol" Heads turned eagerly to the door, waiting to finally meet Lady Nuria, the talk of Asgard. Two figures approached Odin.

Sif's eyes found Thor's and she smiled brightly, hoping he would notice her but his eyes were fixated upon Nuria. Sif swallowed hard. Nuria was not one for social events but she knew how other men saw her cousin. Who could blame Thor? Though Nuria was modestly dressed in a simple pale robe, her bright beauty was astonishing. Sif led her towards King Odin.

"It is my great pleasure, Lady Nuria, to welcome you to Asgard," Odin said. Lady Nuria and Sif bowed and Odin asked them to rise.

"I wanted to apologize for my earlier behavior in the arena, I did not know it was custom to bow first" Nuria's voice was soft.

"You are forgiven" Odin said. "This is my wife, Queen Frigga. We have been waiting to meet you. The daughter of Sol will always be welcome here" Nuria smiled uncomfortably at the Queen who did her best to give Nuria an assuring smile.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Nuria. We hope you enjoy your time here tonight" Queen Frigga shook her hand and then turned her attention towards Thor. "Allow me to introduce my son, Thor Odinson"

"The rumors of your beauty are more than true, Lady Nuria. I hope you stay so that I may give you a tour of this great city" Thor said, bending over to kiss her hand. Nuria jumped at his sudden movements and Queen Frigga giggled.

"Don't mind him, he thinks he's such a lady killer" Sif rolled her eyes. Nuria did her best to smile at Thor, despite his forwardness. Nuria knew much of Thor already, his arrogance, brashness and yet his unyielding bravery. In his presence, Nuria felt small. He was a god of legends, who wouldn't feel diminished. And maybe he was perhaps, as handsome as Sif has described him as. She thanked the sun for the golden tone of her skin to mask the blush now spreading across her face as Thor smiled at her.

"And besides him, is my son, Loki" the Queen continued. Nuria turned to face Loki. He was smaller than any at the table, slender, with hair black as Sif's. Sif had told her about Loki before, about how when they were little, the young Prince had cut off Sif's long, beautiful golden hair. If anything, Nuria wanted to do her best to avoid his attention, he was after all the God of Mischief.

"We hope you enjoy your time here in Asgard" he said quietly. He bowed quickly. Nuria bowed back surprised. His voice was low, pleasant almost. Perhaps, he wasn't so bad.

"And at the table are the Warriors Three, companions of my sons Thor and Loki" Odin gestured to his right. Nuria smiled at them as they smiled back. "Now let us sit, a grand feast awaits us" Odin sat at the head of the table and they all sat with him as the delicate hum of music filled the room. Nuria glanced sideways at Sif, perhaps this evening would not go as horrible as she had envisioned it.

XXXX

"Was that so terrible?" Sif said lounging in front of the fireplace in Nuria's palace rooms. Nuria emerged from her bedroom, wrapping a light robe around her waist.

"Of course not" Nuria sighed. She turned her gaze out towards the night sky, the flames dancing across her face. "The Odin family is generous,"

"And of Thor?" Sif asked.

"What of him?"

"He couldn't take his eyes off you," Nuria could detect faint bitterness and she turned to face her cousin, smiling softly, finally understanding.

"Do you care for him, cousin?" she took Sif's hands, a tinge hue of blush blossomed across her face and she pulled away angrily.

"Care for him?" Sif scoffed. "He is nothing more than an arrogant, self-serving smatchet, a good warrior, yes, but nothing more, be wary of him and especially Fandral,"

"Do not worry yourself, I plan to leave tomorrow morning anyways," Nuria moved towards the silken bed hangings drawing them away. Sif crossed her arms, disappointed.

"So you mean to leave then,"

"Yes," Nuria ignored Sif's posture and pulled the covers down. No one could change her mind. Asgard was not her home, she belonged elsewhere. There was a strange sensibility being here, something nostalgic and yet foreign. She would feel better once she was home, in the company of her maids and friends in the Halls of High.

"Is the pressure of your mother's legacy too stifling? Tell me, has anyone here mentioned your destiny?" Sif demanded. Nuria paused at Sif's change in tone.

"No" she admitted, not liking where this conversation was leading.

"Has anyone offended you, made you uncomfortable?"

"No" Nuria's voice hardened. Sif would never understand what it was like, what it was truly like to have the weight of destiny on one's shoulders, knowing that one day is would be forced upon her accepted or not. Sif would never understand, even after all they had been through.

"So then, I see no reason why you should leave. We have been nothing but hospitable and welcoming and perhaps we can help you with the prophecy and the powers you are meant to inherit," Upon Sif's last words, Nuria whipped around, fuming at her cousin.

"You dare mention this to me?" Nuria snarled. Sif froze and Nuria could feel power fill her up, running through her veins by now she knew her eyes must be blazing gold from the sudden torrent of anger. Nuria turned her back on Sif and went out to stand on the balcony to cool off her raging emotions. Behind her Sif slowly approached her, worried. She had frightened Sif to some extent and had not meant to. High had taught her how to control her emotions so the power would not consume her. Nuria closed her eyes and breathed through her nose.

"I'm sorry, Nuria," Sif's voice was sincere. Nuria winced; she didn't like fighting with Sif. Sif had done much for her, helped her, taught her, encouraged her but Nuria wasn't ready to embrace anything just yet. The only way to break her prophecy was to return home and remain Nuria of the mountainside, a peaceful watcher of the Nine Worlds. She had to remain dormant, invisible.

"Tomorrow, I will escort you home," Sif's voice was sad but Nuria blocked it out as best she could. The door slid shut and Nuria was left to her thoughts.

XXXX

In the cool hours of the night, Loki strolled down the length of the royal halls invisible to anyone who happened to pass by. It was amazing, the secrets he learned when Asgardians thought themselves alone, the things they did, the things they said behind closed doors. Loki had had his fun for tonight and while invisibility was helpful, it was lonesome and he walked back towards his rooms in plain sight.

There were a matter of things pressing down upon the second son of Odin, all of which centered on Thor, the Allfather and Lady Nuria. Suspicion had plagued his mind since tonight's dinner. He was baffled undoubtedly by the level of attention both Odin and Thor gave towards the new goddess. Thor's attention, Loki understood but what of the Allfather's? What great novelty did Lady Nuria hold in Odin's eyes? Surely it wasn't purely the girl's lineage. Loki recalled the stories of Sol and Mani as a child when Odin recounted their adventures and triumphs, nothing more than the legends of the old. Heroes? Sure, Sol and Mani were but so were the many before them, the brave who sacrificed their lives for Asgard. Perhaps, he should look more into the legends. But, what was it to him? He didn't care about her.

He only cared about magic. Magic was his only way to the throne and with Odin judging the two of them now; Loki could tell that the time was close for Odin to choose his next successor. He had already done so much, worked so hard, learned as much as he could and yet still even with his intelligence, Loki always ended up a shadow in the eyes of the Allfather. Thor would come in withMjölnirand manage to do everything Loki could not. Was the Allfather blind? Loki was always the brains behind the battles, the adventures. Thor was muscle but how could Odin value might over intelligence. A good King would not be rash and seek war, Loki knew this. Why did Odin always seem to favor Thor then?

In the distance, a flame lit in the Post Tower. Loki could hear raised voices, urgent. No mail arrived this late of hour, only news of the utmost importance, or news of the worst kind. A Barer took the torch and carried it with him, racing through the halls. Loki followed the Barer with his eyes watching as he entered the guest halls. He could feel the hairs on the back of his spine prickle, news for the Lady Nuria.

XXXX

Furious pounding sounded at Nuria's door. "I haven't changed my mind, Sif!" Nuria began but the golden door slid open and a winded Asgardian Barer stood at her door, his face serious and grave. Across the hall, Sif's door opened and she came out into the hallway. When she saw the Barer, torch in hand, her face turned white. Nuria frowned, confused.

"I have arrived in the utmost urgency to deliver news to Lady Nuria, daughter of Sol and under the protection of the prophet High," his voice was flat, emotionless.

"Yes?" Nuria said and looked to Sif for explanation. But, Sif stood still. Down the corridor, Nuria recognized the youngest Prince of Asgard rush down the hall.

"What has happened?" his soft voice was filled with concern as he looked to Sif and then to Nuria. "I saw the Post light up and followed the Barer here,"

"Is everything alright?" Thor came from the other end, strutting down the way with the Warriors Three behind. "Speak Barer" Thor commanded

"I have come to inform Lady Nuria that not long after sunset, the mountains of Asgard were attacked and the Halls of the Prophet High were set on fire and burned to the ground. There has been no evidence of a struggle or fighting and while many bodies were found, the Prophet High has gone missing. It seems they were attacked by wolves," the Barer finished.

"Wolves?" Thor questioned. "Neigh, that is impossible. There have been no wolves in Asgard since the Olden Age" The Barer answered to Thor but Nuria couldn't hear him. She couldn't hear anything_. The Halls of the Prophet High were set fire…many bodies were found, the Prophet High has gone missing._ Surely there was a mistake. Eir, Dagny, Aura, Kelda, her maids, surely they were not dead. Or the cook Bofin, or the gardeners, and High. High was missing? This was all impossible; he was the most powerful magician perhaps in all of Asgard. Where had he gone? Would he come to Asgard?

"Nuria?" Sif said suddenly looking towards her cousin. Nuria had frozen in the doorway, ignoring Thor's argument with the Barer. Word echoed through her ears. And then her knees buckled and Loki, standing near her, quickly moved to help her. Her head lolled back against his arm and her eyes closed. Uncomfortable but perhaps a bit concerned, Loki shook her slightly as Sif, Thor and the others gathered around.

"She will need to go to the Infirmary," Hogun said solemnly.

"I will take her, Loki" Thor burst forwards ready but Loki had already lifted Nuria upwards, surprised at her lightness. Loki froze awkwardly as Thor came forth.

"Odin save us," Sif said angrily. "Loki just take her to the Infirmary as quick as you can!" Loki nodded curtly, somewhat pleased at this turn of events. Normally, at least, in the context of battle, he could barely lift an Asgardian from the ground. Lady Nuria was exceptionally light and Loki still wondered how she could have beaten Sif.

As he walked the halls towards the Infirmary, she stirred in his arms and her eyes fluttered open. From up close, Loki could see how long her eyelashes were and the delicacy of her fine-boned features. Her body was soft against his chest and her limbs so small and compact. Her golden curls rested upon her chest and he could just make out the gentle curves of her body beneath her sheer nightdress. He blushed slightly at the direction of his thoughts. Her lips parted to speak and those thoughts disappeared from his mind at once.

"Please, let me down," she requested softly. She stared up at him, her hazel eyes wide and warm yet he could see the hardness from within them. She was scared; he could smell it on her.

"I was told to take you to the Infirmary," he replied emotionlessly, unsure of what to say in this situation.

"I can walk" her voice was more firm this time and Loki let her down, watching her carefully. If she fell or injured herself, Sif would murder him.

"I don't think this is a good idea, you were unconscious," he said warily.

"I'll be fine," she told him and then she bowed towards him. Loki froze. No one ever bowed to him; of course they did when Odin was present or Thor even but never in privacy. Of course, she was new and not yet knowledgeable in societal customs. "Thank you," her face a mask of stone and she turned on her heel. But, not towards the direction of her rooms. Confused and feeling a little gratitude and pity towards her, Loki followed behind her.

"The rooms are not that way, my Lady" he said quietly.

"I understand," she called over her shoulder. "You do not need to trouble yourself, Prince, I will be fine from here," Loki stopped watching her go. She ran down the stairs and towards the doors. Loki frowned following the path she was taking. The warrior's arena, Hjàlmar stood out in the distant and suddenly he knew what she was going to do. She planned to retrieve her armor and spear at the Holding Rooms, she was going to leave. Quietly, he uttered a sealing spell on the doors at the end of the corridor. When she reached them, she tugged on them but found them locked. Loki began to turn around to go tell Sif and Thor but something astonishing caught his eye.

He could hear her incantation from down the hall, it was clean and eloquent and none he had ever heard of before. She pushed on the doors and then let open. She disappeared into the night. No one had ever been able to break his magic. Jealous, impressed and extremely concerned about her stupid, thoughtless, not to mention ill-planned attempt to leave, Loki followed after her. Loki had been wrong, she wasn't different. She was stupid and rash, just like Thor, controlled by her emotions. He had already lost interest in her but for some reason, he still ran after her. Perhaps because just maybe, in the small amount of time he had known her, he secretly admired her strong-will and ice-like personality. Perhaps just maybe, he was still impressed with her. Only time would tell.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review! Thanks!**


End file.
